


Poke-Trek: Bridging Science and Magic

by epicwriter87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War, Coming of Age, Crossover, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Talking Pokemon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicwriter87/pseuds/epicwriter87
Summary: Log entry, Seven of Nine, Stardate, Unknown: I find myself stranded on what appears to be Earth from an alternate timeline. This version of Earth seems to be populated primarily by children and adolescent teenagers. Additionally, these are a primitive people who lack the technology to send us back. Like myself, Deanna Troi and Odo the shape-shifter are stranded here as well and scans suggest the Doctor's holographic program may be in close proximity to my location. Finally, I have identified the presence of several odd creatures. According to the children, they are called 'Pokemon'. End log entry.





	Poke-Trek: Bridging Science and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This will certainly be my most...creative attempt at writing, but I see a lot of unique scenarios in the making!  
> Examples:  
> Universal translator works on Pokemon  
> The Doctor teams up with Nurse Joy  
> Pokemon become assimilated  
> Odo gets shape-shifting tips from Ditto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's explainable? What's not? Where do we draw the line between science and magic? In the world of Pokemon, that remains a mystery. However, when four outsiders visit this mysterious world, they begin to discover those answers and rethink how they view the world, and life, as they've come to know it in their 24th century understanding. Perhaps space is NOT the final frontier...just yet.

Chapter 1: Pokemon, Aliens, and Holograms, Oh My!

Earth, Furui region, Japan, Monday, October 31, 2033, 3:27 PM

-

"Piika-chuuuuu!" The little yellow striped mouse creature cried out.

"I am Borg. Resistance is futile!" Seven of Nine countered, dodging a bolt of electricity.

     The mouse stared at Seven of Nine with a terrified look before running away. It soon disappeared into a cave, shrouded by the darkness. Deanna and Odo ran to join Seven as she scanned the cave with her enhanced left eye.

"Seven, are you alright?" Deanna asked with a look of concern.

"I am undamaged, Commander."

"Seven," Deanna paused, closing her eyes before murmuring, "You scared it."

"I was unaware that your telepathic abilities worked on these creatures."

"These 'creatures' are intelligent, Seven; they think and feel nearly the same way we do." Odo pointed out.

"Perhaps. However, for the time being; we cannot operate this technology without an electric-type Pokemon." Seven of Nine countered.

"Okay, let's try a different approach then. What's our status, Seven?"

"We have been here for three weeks, two days, seventeen hours, and thirty-one minutes. In that time, I have completed construction of a primitive tricorder, a primitive water filter, and a primitive-."

"Yes, Seven, I get the picture. We can't expect to replicate standard Starfleet technology with the resources that are available. I was hoping for a more optimistic report, if you don't mind." Deanna sighed.

"Very well. I have managed to construct basic tricorders, housing, and communications, however; I lack the power to activate the systems. There are numerous Pokemon capable of supplying the power we need, but I am unable to acquire one. According to the children, It will become too cold to survive without a heated shelter within the next two to three weeks."

"How many of the seven hundred Pokemon do you have memorized at this point?" Deanna asked.

"I have assimilated the data of all seven hundred and twenty Pokemon, Deanna." Seven answered uncomfortably.

"I take it you're not used to functioning without a command structure, Seven of Nine?" Odo asked, observing her discomfort.

"You would be correct, Odo. My life has been built upon structure from childhood. Without it, I feel more vulnerable now than when I was removed from the Collective ten years ago."

"Odo, what have you managed to observe through reconnaissance?"

"First I'd like to point out that shape-shifting into a Pokemon has been the most difficult thing I've attempted." Odo scowled.

"That should not be surprising considering that we have never previously encountered Pokemon." Seven reminded him.

"Have you had any difficulties holding your shape as a Pokemon?" Deanna asked.

"I'm able to hold my shape without much effort, but I can't quite get the details right. Thankfully, the children think of me as a variation, rather than the impostor that I actually am." Odo answered with an amused grunt.

"What have you discovered so far?"

"This is a considerably large island with a diverse atmosphere. I've seen a swamp, a desert, two lakes, three rivers, two forests, and a mountain range with numerous caves. There are eighteen cities on this island. I've spotted less than twenty adults so far, but I'm quite sure there are more in hiding." Odo reported.

2

"Hiding, why?" Deanna asked, curious now.

"From what I've observed, these people are at war with each other."

"Elaborate." Seven requested.

"For the most part, it's safe to say that these Pokemon are much like pets; they're faithful, reliable, and dependable. They also show signs of high intelligence and protective natures."

"Kind of like dogs?" Deanna asked.

"That would be a fair observation on the surface, but I've seen evidence to suggest these Pokemon are closer to children than they are pets." Odo grunted, raising an eyebrow upon Deanna's surprised look.

"Fascinating. However; you have not yet explained this war you spoke of." seven stated, steering the conversation now.

"True. As I stated, these Pokemon are deeply loved companions to their children. The majority of the adults, however, appear to use the same Pokemon as weapons to wage the war I speak of. Regions like the mountains, desert, and swamp are sparsely populated as a result of this war. For the time, these people appear disciplined enough to avoid killing, but that could change. There are victims seeking treatment on a daily basis, both Pokemon and people alike."

"Can we assume that the cities are safe from this war?" Seven asked.

"I haven't seen any violence within the cities, but I didn't exactly have time to visit, so I wouldn't suggest assuming  _anything_." Odo warned.

"You make a valid point, Odo." Deanna agreed before staring at Seven, "What are you thinking, Seven?"

"My occular implant has detected faint holographic emissions from the northwest. If the cities are unaffected by the war, it would be logical to suggest that the Doctor is in one of those cities." Seven stated.

"Perhaps, but without Pokemon of our own, we have no way of defending ourselves in the open." Deanna pointed out.

"Then I suggest we do as the Borg would do in this situation; adapt."

"And how would we do so, Seven of Nine?" Odo asked with a grunt.

"We all possess unique abilities. I have Borg technology, you are a shape-shifter, and Deanna now has full control of her telepathic abilities. As long as we avoid unnecessary interaction with the natives, I believe we can reach the nearest city undamaged."

"I don't know, Seven. Using those abilities around these people would be a breach of the Temporal Prime Directive." Deanna said uncomfortably.

"If the Doctor is in one of those cities, the Temporal Prime Directive will have already been broken. Furthermore, his mobile emitter cannot function indefinitely; eventually, it will require charging."

"Making it impossible to project himself outside of the city?"

"Based on the emissions I have detected, correct." Seven answered.

"Were you able to observe the technology within the cities, Odo?" Deanna asked.

"I investigated a 'Poke-Center' in one of the cities. They seem to be like our sick bays, but they use them for Pokemon. I observed what appeared to be incredibly primitive transporters; they used emitters to convert Pokemon into data streams and send them to other cities with 'Poke-Centers'. If the Doctor's emitter could interface with the technology, it may be possible to project him, right?"

"Possibly; Seven, just how faint were those emissions?"

3

"Less than one-tenth of a second. If he is stored in the city, it is quite likely that they lack the power to project him."

"Okay, I'm on board with your plan, Seven, but I think it's time to lay down the ground rules."

"Explain."

"We agree not to use our abilities around people unless it's to save the lives of ourselves or others, including Pokemon. We don't enact a plan unless we're all in agreement. Finally, we don't take unnecessary risks that endanger the lives of others. If we can agree on that, we'll set your plan in motion." Deanna said adamantly.

"Very well; I will comply." Seven said.

"Reasonable precautions. It might be wise to seek Pokemon before we reach the city though. If memory serves me correctly, humans call this day Halloween." Odo pointed out with a scowl.

"It's a day of festivities, Odo! Surely you're not expecting trouble?" Deanna chuckled.

"Actually, Deanna, this is also a day of pranks and mischief; Perhaps Odo is right to be cautious." seven advocated.

"Alright, I see your point. Do we even have what we need to catch a Pokemon?"

"Not presently." Seven answered, disappointed now.

"I wouldn't be so quick to give up; I see people drop items quite frequently. We might be able to find what we need on our way to the city." Odo suggested.

"Perhaps items like those?" Deanna asked, pointing towards a pile in the far distance.

     They approached the pile slowly. Seven glanced around now, suspecting that an ambush was looming behind one of the trees or nearby bushes. Odo also glanced around as Deanna bent over to pick up a small red device.

     At that exact moment, the ground gave way. Deanna and Seven plunged six feet down, buried by the items now. As they dug out of the item pile, they stared up to see two teenagers and a cat-like creature.

"Explain the meaning of this!" Seven demanded.

"Seven, calm down! You said this was a day of pranks and mischief; I'm sure that's all this is." Deanna said calmly.

"Not quite right, but close!" The cat grinned.

"Species zero-five-two, Meowth. Offspring of species zero-five-three, Persian." Seven remarked softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Species?! What am I, some kind of lab experiment?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Not now, Meowth! This is our moment!" The teenage woman hissed.

"Indeed. In this moment-." The teenage man paused with a grin.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double! To rid the world of devastation; to unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love; to extend our reach to the stars above!" They spoke simultaneously.

"Jessie!"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light; surrender now or prepare to fight!" they both said in unison.

"Meeeowth, that's right!" The cat chimed in.

"How very touching, but this prank is starting to look a little too sinister for my tastes." Odo scowled from behind them.

4

"WAH! Where did you come from!" James exclaimed.

"I told you one of them disappeared!" Meowth growled.

"Fine by me! Two can play this game." Jessie grinned as she tossed a poke-ball, "Ekans, go!"

     A vicious looking snake Pokemon popped out of the ball, hissing at Odo. Odo stared at the Pokemon before giving it a sly grin. Odo shifted into the Pokemon, but appeared three times larger, startling both the teenagers and the Pokemon now.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Jessie screamed.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Odo hissed, bearing his fangs and flickering tongue now.

"Ekans, return!" Jessie shrieked.

"THIS ISN'T WORTH THE TROUBLE!" Jessie hollered as she ran away now.

"SO WE'LL SCRAM, ON THE DOUBLE!" James cried, right behind her.

"MEEEEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Meowth exclaimed before fading out of sight.

     By this time, Deanna and Seven had climbed out of the hole. Deanna stared at Odo in shock as he shifted back into his human form. Seven greeted him with a puzzled look as well.

"I took your advice, Seven of Nine. I adapted."

"As species zero-two-three, Ekans. I underestimated your creativity, Odo."

"Thank you, Seven of Nine, but I merely mimicked the Pokemon I saw and made myself look more intimidating."

"From now on, I would prefer the name Annika Hansen. If I am going to interact with humans, I will need a human name." Seven pointed out.

"Annika, what are these?" Deanna asked with a smirk.

"These are similar to tricorders, but they only work on Pokemon. The children call these Pokedex. Interesting that there are two here." Annika said as she opened the one in Deanna's right hand.

"I am Jes. My function is to provide Jessie with information about the Pokemon world. Access to this device is denied."

     Annika opened the other Pokedex.

"I am Jimmy. My function is to provide James with information about the Pokemon world. Access to this device is denied."

"Please place the devices on the ground, Deanna."

     Deanna did so. Annika crouched down and pointed her left wrist at the two devices. Two tubes shot out of her wrist, impaling the devices.

"You will be assimilated; resistance is futile." Annika stated plainly.

-

     At that same instant, Jessie and James doubled over with looks of terror on their faces. Meowth walked a few steps ahead of them before he realized that he was alone. He turned to see that they were both laying on the ground in tears.

"What's the matter with you guys? You look like you just died and came back to life!"

"I can't explain why, but that's exactly how it feels!" James cried.

"You incompetent fool! I told you not to put our Pokedex' in the trap!"

"I thought it would look more authentic if we did!" James sobbed.

5

"Thanks to your stupidity, I'm gonna have to be your Pokedex' now!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I promise we won't set you in a trap, Meowth." Jessie sobbed.

"Yeah...I kinda have a feeling ya won't be able to keep that promise." Meowth sighed.

"I feel like my soul was just ripped out of my chest!" James wailed.

-

     Annika picked up the devices and handed them to Odo and Deanna. They looked up at her in surprise as they took the Pokedex'. Annika winced as a sharp pain shot through her head without warning.

"Annika, are you alright?" Deanna asked with concern.

"I will be fine. By injecting the Pokedex' with nanoprobes, my body is experiencing stress as my remaining supply of nanoprobes compensate. These Pokedex' will respond to you now."

"Was that really necessary, Annika?" Odo asked, studying her face closely.

"I have assimilated the data on all current Pokemon and do not require a Pokedex. It is unlikely that either of you could do the same in such a short time." Annika answered simply.

"I suppose you may have a point there." Odo agreed.

"Annika, what exactly are all of those devices in the pit?" Deanna asked.

"I detect assorted items such as potions, antidotes, and awakenings; these are much like hyposprays, but only apply to Pokemon. However, most of the items here are Poke-balls. These are the devices we need to catch Pokemon." Annika explained.

"So we have all the Poke-balls we'll ever need, then?" Deanna asked.

"Not necessarily. According to my occular implant, the majority of these Poke-balls already contain Pokemon within them. Furthermore, these Poke-balls appear to be the property of other people, suggesting the Pokemon have been stolen."

"How do we return all these items? We don't even know where to start looking." Deanna pointed out.

"Stop, you shameless thieves!" A voice cried out in the distance.

"I get the feeling we're about to find out." Odo scowled.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!" A young woman demanded as she sprinted towards them with an army of Pokemon.

     They stood their ground as the Pokemon quickly surrounded them. The woman stopped to catch her breathe. After a couple of minutes, she stood up and approached them until they were about a foot away from each other. She spoke sternly as she addressed them.

"I'm Officer Jenny of Pebble Beach City! I demand to know how you managed to steal all of these Pokemon! There must be at least a hundred of them!" Officer Jenny exclaimed angrily.

"One hundred and two. Nine of these Poke-balls appear to be empty." Annika replied casually.

"I bet you were going to give them all to Team Rocket, or the Pokemon Rebellion! What was your reward?!"

"We're not thieves! My life _thrives_ on justice, I'll have you know!" Odo growled.

"Odo, calm down. Officer Jenny is simply doing her job. I apologize for the confusion, but we're not the thieves you seek. We nearly fell victim ourselves to Team Rocket a few moments ago, in fact." Deanna explained.

6

"Hm," Officer Jenny stared at them before saying, "You look suspicious. I've never seen you before. I'll need to see some ID before I can accept your story."

     Odo and Deanna handed over their newly stolen Pokedex', neither of them comfortable with this fact. Officer Jenny examined the Pokedex' and handed them back when she was satisfied with their identities. She locked eyes with Annika now.

"I need your ID as well."

"This device above my left eye serves as my Pokedex. Beyond that, I have no ID to offer." Annika replied.

"That's impossible! There isn't a Pokedex that small. Even with the combined efforts of Bill and Professor Oak, they couldn't create a Pokedex that connects directly to the brain!"

"I am told that Bill managed to turn himself into a Pokemon. Is such an idea truly impossible?" Annika asked thoughtfully.

"Impossible...no. But how exactly do I confirm who you are without ID?" Officer Jenny countered.

"You may...test my knowledge. If I answer any question incorrectly, I will surrender myself." Annika suggested.

"Fine, but I'm going to prove that you're an impostor!"

"Very well. You may begin."

Okay, I'll give you five questions. Number one; at what level does Pikachu evolve into Raichu?"

"Pikachu cannot evolve without the Thunder-stone."

"Everyone knows that! Okay, question two; who is the Pokemon authority of the Johto region?"

"Professor Elm." Annika answered calmly.

"Lucky guess! Third question; if two Voltorb stay in a Pokemon daycare, what gender will the egg be?"

"Voltorb has no gender and is incapable of breeding."

"Perhaps you're not so ignorant after all, fine. Four of five; how long has Team Rocket member Jessie trained with her Koffing?"

"Koffing belongs to her partner, James. I believe  _he_ captured his Koffing three years ago." Annika answered with a friendly smile.

"Damn it! I can't fool you. So be it then! Final question; what is my cup size?"

"I...beg your pardon?" Annika asked, confused now.

"My cup size! What is it?!" Officer demanded.

"Irrelevant. That data does not pertain to the function of my Pokedex." Annika answered firmly.

"If you can't figure it out, I'm taking you all in!" Officer Jenny warned.

"As you wish," Annika sighed, glancing intently for a few seconds before replying, "You are a twelve and three quarters B cup."

"IMPOSSIBLE! Not even my sisters know that!" officer Jenny cried before dropping to her knees.

"If you are an honorable person, you will release us now." Annika stated.

"You're...free to go." Officer Jenny replied in clear defeat.

     The Pokemon slowly retreated back into the wild while Officer Jenny began to hug herself in tears. Deanna approached her slowly before sitting down next to her. Officer Jenny rubbed her eyes before looking up at her.

"I suppose you want a turn to humiliate me too?!"

"No! I'd like to help you, if you'll let me." Deanna answered earnestly.

7


End file.
